What Should Have Happened in Episode 8
by goldenfiligree
Summary: My version of the events that took place between Haruhi and Kyouya on his bed after the beach incident.


Kyouya pushed Haruhi on the bed and watched the contours of her body through the gauzy pink dress. Her breathing was heavy by the initial shock of his actions and the charged shudder of air accumulating between them. Their gazes lingered on each other, Haruhi's eyes to the hollow of Kyouya's neck, the muscles of his arms and defined chest; Kyouya's on her eyes and small waist.

"You've left yourself totally defenseless," he said as he leaned in closer. Kyouya moved his hands to pin Haruhi onto the bed.

"You won't do it," she informed.

Kyouya sighed mere inches from her face. "It would seem I have nothing to gain from it, using you like this, wouldn't it?" One hand left her wrist to travel down the length of her torso to her thigh. He couldn't remember the last time he wanted a girl so much. Haruhi shifted beneath him and her legs brushed the inside of his thigh. "True there are no benefits for me on a business level, but there are instances where oneself must come before anything else, don't you agree?"

Haruhi's eyes glazed over as her leg skimmed across a stiffness in Kyouya's pants. It wasn't as though she didn't know what it was, but it had stuck her as odd that the all-business host would be propositioning her like this.

"Yes, but—" her mind went blank as his tongue made its way along her neck, lapping at her clavicle. There was a slight hitch in her breathing as the hand on her thigh found its way under the hem of the dress and pushed up. "What about…restraint? ...Self control? It's—" His actions were making it harder for Haruhi pay attention to what she was trying to say, so much so that her unfinished sentence left her mouth open wide enough for Kyouya to envelope her in a kiss.

He pushed his way into her mouth, running his wet appendage along the backs of her teeth, caressing the softness on the inside cheeks. The weight of his body pressed deeper into Haruhi as he continued to taste.

She filled Kyouya's senses as she started to submit. A pungent aroma wafted from her partially opened legs as he lifted the skirt with his free hand and made his way to soft cotton. The way her body reacted to his made the want in his loins stronger. He bucked his hips against the wet spot forming in her underwear as he let go of her mouth. "It's what? It's funny that you believe I have nothing to gain by having you."

Stars studded her vision when she felt his fingers dig into her hips, felt the mass of him clinging to her. Fingertips slid under the elastic band of her panties and slowly pulled them downward. The way he was touching her made her want to scream his name and pull him into her body. She wanted that merging, which was strange to her since she hadn't ever experienced the urge before.

Moments of sheer pleasure were what he wanted from life, they were what he stood to gain by their pairing. It would also put the other hosts in line, learning their own place. Yes, there was much for Kyouya to gain in this instance, but for the moment all he could think of was how he'd just wanted to taste her, feel her and learn every intimate detail of her body, just so that he could say he had.

Their lips parted and Kyouya left his hands on Haruhi's bare hips. Neither of them moved for a few minutes. He sighed lightly and watched as the cool mask Haruhi had been wearing was falling down. He lower lip trembled and her skin was starting to sweat. Was she thinking of what he had said? Was it sinking through? He wanted to ask her if she understood what she did to all the men in the club. Every one of them liked her, but when it came down to it, she never made a pass at any of them.

"Senpai I-"

"Kyouya, Haruhi. Don't stand on formalities when we're in such an intimate setting. You'll ruin the mood."

"_Kyouya_," she breathed and didn't say another word. He took this as a sign and placed a chaste kiss to her temple. His right hand slid down, parting her lower lips and placing a single finger into the wetness. Moving in and out, he watched her facial expressions.

The way her cheeks turned a bright red and her eyes glazed over made him lick his lips. She bowed her back when he added another digit and he placed his free hand to brace her. She felt his body pull hers up, brining her to her knees and just inches from his face.

Every embrace was another electric pulse; every breath started to tighten in her chest. He could feel all the heat radiating off of her body, closing in around him. Her insides were velvety, tighter than anything he'd felt before. Her lips tasted like the dinner she'd eaten masked with the mint toothpaste in his bathroom. It was an odd combination, but tantalizing nonetheless. His tongue slicked over her lips before his teeth caught hold of the bottom one, pinching it just enough to make her elicit his name again.

Irises. That's all she could see, Kyouya's irises where they were so dark they were almost black. A brightness came into the room for an instant and she caught a glimpse of grayish green flecks in his eyes. A clap of thunder shuddered throughout the room and panic started to fly through Haruhi.

Kyouya slowly took his fingers out of Haruhi and licked them. "You're afraid of thunder?" he questioned. The taste of her was salt mixed with a hint of something sweet that he couldn't place. Another roar shot through the air, sending the girl into a spasm against Kyouya's body.

Her eyes were shut tight and her legs were tangled against his body the suddenness of her latching to him made him falter and slide his weight fully on top of her, but Haruhi didn't notice. The thunder was intrusive, and she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to know there lightening or a storm.

"Haruhi," Kyouya whispered against her ear. "It's all right, you'll be fine." When his lips took hers again she felt the fear subside slightly.

Their tongues clashed a mingled, hinting at an obvious need for more. Haruhi tangled her fingers into faintly damp locks. She hadn't been kissed so passionately in her life and she didn't want it to end. Her legs wrapped tighter around Kyouya and he could feel the wetness between her thighs through the khaki pants he was wearing. His appetite was starting to become ravenous. Mere kisses wouldn't suffice the hunger in his stomach. He pulled apart from her and pinned her once more to the bed. When she let out a small whimper he pulled the dress up over her head exposing her small body.

She shivered momentarily before Kyouya covered her with himself. His head dipped low to the swell of her right breast, tongue drawing a line on the underside, sending a burst of heat to Haruhi's center. He moved down slowly, taking his time to trail his fingers over places he kissed. Her quivering stomach felt like petals of a flower as her made his way down to the place he desired most.

He stroked the small hairs on her mound before kissing her lower lips. He sucked the juices that had already flowed out of her small entry and nipped her lightly when he couldn't taste anything but her.

His tongue dove into her folds and Haruhi made a mewing sound so softly he could barely hear it. One hand was on her and the other was at the fly of his pants. He needed to do something with himself lest he go crazy from touching her.

Red was the color that shot behind her eyes. She couldn't see anything beside the one color, associating it with the word _hot_. She wanted to do something, anything with her hands. She gripped the bed, his hair. She wanted more of him, more heat, more of his skin in her hands. Another little nip was placed on the inside of her thigh and it drove her crazy.

She dragged him up to face her and pulled him into a kiss. She ground against him, feeling skin on skin and looked down. His pants were pushed to his ankles and he had a hand missing between their bodies. "Kyouya," she breathed, trying to glance at the space between them. Her pulse jumped as she saw his member against her skin. Its length was intimidating compare to the fingers that had been in her moments before.

Before this she hadn't known anyone's touch but her own and even then it was a few minutes of rubbing the little bud of nerves after having a very rough ride through the countryside with a few of her friends in middle school. What Kyouya was doing was much more intense and ten times as enjoyable.

The next thing she knew, his head was teasing her labia, pressing against her clitoris. He let out a breathy moan and her groaned his name in Kyouya's ear. She wanted him to push forward, wanted him to take her and really make her into a woman.

Kyouya smiled down at her. This was exactly where he wanted her, under him moaning his name and looking as though she need him inside of her. He pushed forward a little more, finally entering her. Haruhi's eyes shone like the reflection of the moon on a lake. _She's beautiful,_ he thought while inching forward a little more. She bucked and bellowed out stints of air.

Was he falling for her just like the rest of them? It seemed to be a communicable disease that came when she smiled or made you feel better than you actually were. He pushed into her completely and waited, once her breathing wasn't so erratic he looked down to her. She was sweating already, hair messy and chest heaving. It was then that he had answered his own question. _Yes._

He pumped into her slowly, feeling the contours of her burning core. It was tight. She was warm. Haruhi spread her legs wider to accommodate him and she winced in pain. "Haruhi?"

"Nngh."

"Are you alright, Haruhi?"

She nodded her reply and locked lips with him again, pushing her hips against his. "I'm fine. It feels—" He cut her off with a deep thrust that made her cry out. "Keep going, keep going," she chanted wanting him to move harder, faster, deeper.

Even though her demands weren't audible he could tell by that look he'd seen on other girl's faces and complied. The way her fact contorted into a frenzied smile was more amazing than all the other girls put together. She tightened around him and he knew what was coming. Her toes started to curl and she bit her knuckles trying to keep quiet. When he pried her hand away she let out a terrible moan that clung to the air like ice crystals, leading him to the brink of his own desire. Her walls tightened around him more and more. Each pulse pushed him farther over the edge, making him pull out of her. His seed spilled out onto the blanket under him and Haruhi let out a scream of pleasure.

Kyouya collapsed onto Haruhi who wrapped her fingers in his hair. Neither of them really noticed when the door opened, but the noise that came from the doorway mustered them to look up. Haruhi covered her exposed body as Kyouya moved in front of her.

"What are you doing with Haruhi?" Tamaki yelled at the top of his lungs. The two looked at each other with a shared annoyance. "Did you just deflower my Haruhi?"


End file.
